No quiero quedarme sola
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Brennan decide que su vida tiene que tomar un giro, y retoma una idea del pasado que hará que hayan cambios en la vida de todo el equipo. entren, lean y comenten por favor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola… Hola…._

_Sé que estoy loca, pero que creen que la inspiración ha venido a mí, creo que se debe al lamentable ultimo capitulo del año y a los muchos fics que he leído. Quiero hacerles la aclaración que todos estos fics son maravillosos y me gustan mucho, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que la historia podía ser diferente. A que Fics me refiero, bueno aquellos en los que Brennan decide embarazarse de Booth, y como sabe que está con Hanna decide huir, repito no digo que sean malos, pero que pasaría y si sucediera esto:_

Hace hora y media que Brennan había citado a todos sus amigos del Jeffersonian en Founding Fhather's, incluidos a Sweets y Booth; todos asistieron sin excepción. Pero ella parada en la acera del lugar, se debatía entre, entrar o no entrar. Y es que la notica que les comunicaría, seguro cambaría la vida de todos. Había decidido quedarse y afrontar las consecuencias, era una decisión que había reflexionado ya por mucho tiempo, y ahora que todo estaba confirmado no se podía echar para atrás.

Antes de entrar guardo en su bolso el sobre que sostenía en sus manos; una ligera brisa que se formaba en ese preciso momento la ayudo a tomar el aire que necesitaba y entro.

– Brenn por fin llegas, Cady ya estaba por tomar su tercer biberón – comento Ange al ver llegar a su amiga. Mientras acunaba a su linda hija de 5 meses de edad.

– Lo siento, es que quise pasar antes por unos papales.

– Bueno Dra. Brennan ya no nos tenga con la incógnita ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tiene que decir? – pregunto Cam, quien había quedado justo de su lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo se encontraba Sweets, seguido de el Booth, Angela y Hodgins.

– Antes de que nos cuente el gran secreto, ¿Quisiera tomar algo? – le pregunto Hodgins.

– Claro, una limonada por favor – pidió al mesero que en ese momento pasaba.

En tanto traían el pedido de Brennan y los demás, Booth no había dicho nada, temía que Brennan fuera a querer irse de nuevo, ya que las últimas semanas había estado rara. Hace dos semanas él la llamo por la mañana para que se encontraran en el F.B.I., pues quería mostrarle unos datos que había encontrado acerca del sospechoso, ella le dijo que estaba en el Jeffersonian, pero que no podía encontrarse con él, pues estaba muy ocupada, el noto que su tono de voz era anormal, al preguntarse si se encontraba bien, ella le explico que tenía gripe pero nada de qué preocuparse; en eso estaba pensando, cuando la voz de Sweets lo saco de sus recuerdos.

– Y bien, ¿Qué es ahora lo que su rápida mente esta confabulando?

– Bueno es cierto que esto lo eh mantenido en secreto, pero no creo que lo que hice vaya a dañar a nadie – contesto Brennan apegándose al sentido estricto de la palabra.

– Así que ¿Ya tomaste la decisión? – pregunto Booth.

– Sí – afirmo la Dra., y al fin decidió revelarles su hasta ahora secreto – Estoy embarazada – dijo sin más.

– ¡¿Qué? – dijo un Angela casi atragantada.

– ¿En verdad? – pregunto Sweets con los ojos bien abiertos

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto Cam con total incredulidad.

– No entiendo su reacción, socialmente cuándo una mujer anuncia que está embarazada, sus seres más cercanos la felicitan y le desean lo mejor para ella y el niño que viene – comento Brennan.

– Huesos ¿Estás diciendo que tú piensas embarazarte? – pregunto Booth, con la expresión llena de desconcierto.

– ¡No!, acabo de decir que ya estoy embarazada, ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?, si se refieren al como es muy sencillo, intente de nuevo lo de la inseminación artificial – dijo naturalmente.

– ¿Cómo? – inquirió de nuevo Booth.

– Mediante el procedimiento de fertilización intrauterina, en el que se colocan artificialmente espermatozoides en el cuello del útero…

– Eso no es a lo que me refiero Huesos – casi grito Booth.

– Oye no tienes de que preocuparte, escogí una donador anónimo, esta vez – sentencio la antropóloga.

– Hola chicos, ¿Por qué todos tienen esas caras? – pregunto Hanna, pues iba llegando al bar.

– La Dra. B. está embaraza – anuncio Hodgins.

– wow eso no me lo esperaba – dijo la periodista mirando a cada persona que estaba en la mesa.

– Vaya sorpresa Dra. Brennan ¡Muchas… FELICIDADES! – dudó Sweets en la última palabra y juntando todo su aprecio por la Dra., se levanto y espero que ella hiciera lo mismo para darle un extenso abrazo.

– Brennan ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – pregunto Cam.

– Absolutamente sí, si no, créeme que no lo hubiera hecho.

– Entonces, FELICIDADES – término diciendo Cam, para unirse al igual que Sweets en un abrazo con la próxima madre.

– Amiga, te diré que me has sorprendido, pero estoy feliz por ti, el tener un hijo, es el más grande regalo que una mujer puede tener – dijo Angela, tomando la mano de Brennan.

– Quiero a este bebe, se que para ti está no es la manera correcta.

– No importa Brenn, sabes que yo estaré aquí para apoyarte. Te quiero amiga – dijo Angela dándole un cálido abrazo.

– Dra. B. ya me imagino a su bebe con la pequeña Cady, jugando por todo el Jeffersonian – comento Hodgins mientras se acercaba a Brennan con la pequeña en brazos, recibiendo un abrazo de los dos.

– Temperance, no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando aquí, pero muchas felicidades – comento Hanna.

– Gracias, que gusto que tú también estés aquí, acompañándome en este momento – dijo sinceramente Brennan.

– Huesos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le reprocho Booth.

– Era una decisión que yo debía tomar, Booth entiéndeme que necesitaba replantear mi vida, no quiero quedarme sola, se que están ustedes, pero cada uno tiene su vida y yo quiero la mía, como lo dije antes, el ser madre no estaba en mis planes, pero ahora – dijo tocando su vientre, que aun estaba plano – pienso que ya no soy solo yo, que hay alguien que va a estar para mí y yo para él o ella – dijo con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro.

Booth no dijo nada, solo la abrazo. La abrazo y la mantuvo entre sus brazos por largo rato. Algo dentro de él lo hacía sentirse culpable y a la vez celoso, ella iba a ser madre, pero no de un hijo suyo. Como en aquel sueño, después del coma. Cuando terminaron el abrazo regresaron a sus lugares y empezaron a planear lo que se serian los 9 meses más extraños de su vida.

– ¿Y cuantos meses tienes? – pregunto Hanna, queriendo como toda reportera la información de primera mano.

– Llevo 8 semanas.

– Tanto, ¿Cómo es que no lo habíamos notado? – se pregunto Cam.

– Afortunadamente los mareos son muy temprano por la mañana y desmayos no eh sufrido.

– Eres muy afortunada – comento Angela.

– Bueno quiero pedirles algo a Angela y a Booth, sé que es muy pronto, pero en verdad quisiera que se vayan haciendo a la idea – dijo observando a los aludidos – quisiera que ustedes fueran los padrinos del bebe, se que tú Ange le podrás enseñaras los secretos de la vida, como sueles decir; y tú Booth, aunque yo no crea en eso, se que tu le podrás enseñar a amar y a respetar a tu Dios, pues si como tú dices el cielo y el infierno existen, quiero que lo ayudes a que él se vaya al cielo.

– Claro Brenn, mira que si no me elegías a mí como su madrina, ibas a tener que aguantar un mega baby shower – bromeo la artista.

– ¿Y tú Booth aceptas?

– Claro que sí Huesos, tenlo por seguro que si ese niño o niña se junta conmigo, tendrá pase directo al cielo – dijo, haciendo reír al presentes.

– De una vez te advierto Angela, no quiero baby shower.

– No espérate, yo te dije que si no era la madrina te haría un mega baby shower, pero como si voy a ser la madrina, tendrás uno decente…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con decente?

– En mi casa… muchos regalos…

– No quiero…

Y así todos empezaron a pelear por lo que se haría o no, en la espera del nuevo miembro del equipo.

Cada mes Brennan era acompañada por Angela y Cam al ginecólogo para el ultrasonido, en solo una ocasión Max acompaño a su hija, ya que estaba muy emocionada por tener a su primer nieto de sangre; aunque no le había parecido muy bien la forma, pero le había prometido a Temperance apoyarla en todo, al igual que Russ. Al regresar de la consulta Angela y Cam se encargaban de mostrar al bebe o como Brennan aun lo llamaba al feto.

Booth por su parte no había día que no le hablara a su Huesos para saber cómo se encontraba, algunos días le hablaba hasta 5 veces; además de ser el encargado de hacer que Brennan comiera a la hora del almuerzo sin falta. Los fines de semana la visitaba por las mañanas para dejarle comida o invitarla a cenar en su casa. Era quien pedía ver el ultrasonido una y otra vez, y siempre le decía a Huesos que apreciara el milagro de la vida.

Todos sin excepción mantenían platicas con el bebe, que Brennan no comprendía, pero le hacían gracia, pues a sus ya 5 meses el bebe se movía y a veces respondía a lo que Brennan llamaba estímulos, por parte de sus amigos.

Pero algo repentinamente cambio, una noche que ya estaba en su casa, preparándose para irse a dormir.

_¿Qué les pareció el cambio? Muy alocado, yo digo que podría así muy remotamente pasar, pues Brennan lo dijo, además para la Temperance que nos pusieron en el último capítulo, en verdad les digo que "Todo puede pasar"._

_Espero que comenten si es que les gusto, plis háganmelo saber._

_O si nota, créanme que voy a acabar mis otras dos historias se los prometo._

_De hecho esta por lo mucho tendrá unos 3 capitulos._

_Saludos_

_No se olviden de visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight_

_****chaito****_


	2. Déjame estar contigo

_Hola recuerdan este fic, ya es su ultimo capitulo, gracias a todas aquellas que lo leyeron y gracias para las que comentaron. Espero que el final sea de su agrado, se que es algo rápido pero quiero terminar todas las historias que comencé ya que la próxima semana entro a la escuela y planeo como en todo incio de semestre ponerme las pilas y ahora si estudiar jajajajajajaja, es lo que siempre digo._

_Pasen a leer… : )_

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox y a sus creadoras._

– Voy en un momento abro – grito Brennan desde su cuarto, pues el timbre había empezado a sonar apenas unos minutos después de que se acostara en su cama.

– Huesos, perdón por venir a esta hora, pero no sabía a dónde ir – dijo el hombre abatido, apenas entro por la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa Booth? – preguntó Brennan al ver al agente.

– No se sí hice bien en venir, pero aquí estoy – susurro el agente mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la gran sala de Brennan.

– ¿Quieres una cerveza? – ofreció Brennan antes de sentarse junto a él.

– Tienes cervezas, en tu estado no es bueno que tomes alcohol.

– Solo hay dos, que son para ti.

– Solo una, por favor – acepto.

Cuando por fin Brennan trajo la botella y se sentó junto al hombre, el empezó a hablar.

– Hanna se ha ido – dijo sin más.

– ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo regresara? – pregunto la antropóloga.

– No regresara Huesos se ha ido para siempre, ella y yo rompimos – dijo el agente cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Brennan no dijo nada, su mente viajo a la última vez que los había visto juntos, exactamente esa mañana, si bien no era buena leyendo a las personas, no le había parecido que entre ellos dos hubiera problemas; al parecer se había equivocado.

– Se fue y… no hice nada para detenerla, solo me quede sentado viendo como tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba.

– ¿Por qué se fue? No te entiendo Booth, tú la… amas – dijo Brennan apenas en un susurro.

Booth volteo a ver a la antropóloga quien reposaba su mano izquierda en su vientre, llevaba un bata y su cabello recogido en una coleta que la hacía ver hermosa. Noto el tono en el que dijo lo ultimo y su corazón se estrujo al ver en sus ojos dolor. Y se odio en ese mismo momento por haberle hecho tanto daño. Pero ella no se merecía que jugaran con ella, así que decidió no decirle toda la verdad de lo que había pasado.

– Se fue diciendo que necesitaba seguir su camino, que ella era un alma libre y que aunque también me quisiera, sabía que había algo muy fuerte entre ella y yo que nos impedía seguir juntos.

– Booth, por favor dime que no tiene nada que ver, mi embarazo, digo tu últimamente has estado al pendiente de mi y del bebe. Yo no quiero ser una carga para ti, ni un impedimento para que ustedes sigan con su relación.

– No Huesos eso no tiene nada que ver, el problema es que ella se sentía atada a D.C., también me dijo que nosotros teníamos mucho mas acción en un día que ella en toda la semana yendo detrás de notas amarillas o insignificantes del gobierno; que lo que ella quería era estar en el campo sentir la adrenalina que desde que llego aquí, había perdido su vida.

– Y no has pensado ir tras ella, ella dejo todo lo que me dices por venir contigo, tú podrías ir a buscarla – lo ínsito la Dra., muy a su pesar.

– No Huesos, eso no es para mí, yo quiero quedarme aquí, seguir atrapando asesinos con tu ayuda, pasar el tiempo que pueda con Parker y porque no estar contigo cuando me necesites.

– Es que ya no la quieres

– La quiero y mucho pero al final no es la persona con la que pasare el resto de mi vida – dijo un melancólico Booth.

– Perdóname Booth, no logro entenderte – dijo Brennan mientras con algo de esfuerzo se levantaba.

– No te pido que me entiendas, solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, solo te pido que me dejes compartir esta alegría contigo.

– Booth bien sabes que este bebe no es tuyo – declaro la Dra.

– Huesos se bien que este pequeño no es mío – dijo el agente uniéndose a ella del otro lado de la sala junto a la ventana y posando su mano en su vientre – no sabes cuánto daría por ser su padre.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Booth? Me dices que sigues amando a Hanna, pero quieres convertirte en el padre de este bebe.

– Cometí un error Brennan – dijo Booth viendo a la antropóloga a los ojos, haciendo que los dos recordaran aquel día en el que ella se sincero con él.

– No entiendo, solo te digo que yo ya no puedo seguir cometiendo errores, ahora lo tengo a él y no quiero ser una mala madre, quiero darle lo mejor – se sincero Brennan.

– Lo sé, déjame estar a tu lado – pidió Booth, sabiendo exactamente ahora lo que tenía que hacer, recuperaría Brennan cuidaría y amaría al bebe que ella esperaba, y le demostraría que el amor que sentía por ella no desapareció que solo lo había guardado en el fondo de su corazón para que no le hiciera más daño – vamos Brennan dame esa oportunidad.

– Tengo miedo Booth, quiero lo mejor para él y sé que tu serás un buen modelo, pero no sé lo que yo pueda esperar de esto…

– Tú solo déjate llevar, volveré a ser tu amigo dejemos que todo transcurra con normalidad no forcemos nada, lo que tenga que ser será – le dijo el hombre atrayendo a él para fundirse en un abrazo – También necesito tiempo, para dejar que Hanna se acomode dentro de mí como un bello recuerdo.

Unos minutos después Brennan se separo de Booth, ya que la postura en la que estaban la estaba molestando un poco debido a su estado.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto ella de forma curiosa.

– Supongo que tendrás que dormir, mañana paso por ti para que vayamos a interrogar al tal Rossen, si necesitas algo llámame – dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a tomar su chaqueta y a salir del apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan tuvo una larga charla con Ángela quien le aconsejo que se dejara llevar tal como se lo había pedido Booth, el ya no cometería el mismo erros de antes, además de que el serie un buen padre para el pequeño.

Después de esa charla Brenn se quedo mas tranquila y aunque le costó trabajo al principio conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía segura bajo la protección de Booth. El ahora pasaba todo el día junto a ella, procuraba cumplirle todos los antojos de la Dra., además de acompañarla por las noches. El último mes de su embarazo, Temperance dejo de trabajar y Booth pidió su descanso las dos semanas finales para cuidar de ella todo el tiempo.

El día esperando llego tan solo dos días antes de la fecha marcada, Booth la llevo al hospital y se encargo de llamar todos sus amigos mientras preparaban a Brennan. Cuando le llamaron para que entrara estaba sumamente nervioso.

– Booth… pensé que no vendrías – le dijo Brennan apenas vio entrar.

– Aquí estoy Huesos, esto lo haremos juntos – dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de la mujer, que se encontraba en la cama con su cara llena de sudor.

– No te importa que no tenga tu sangre Booth… – pregunto Brennan antes de que una fuerte contracción la hiciera parar.

– Huesos ese bebe va a ser tan mío como tuyo – contesto el hombre mientras con su toalla le secaba la frente.

– Gracias Booth, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

– Se que no es el momento, pero me gustaría pedirte que formalmente iniciáramos una relación, no te pido que te cases conmigo, solo te pido que compartamos nuestras vidas, que me dejes estar a tu lado en todo momento, y si sé que soy un egoísta pero te pido que me dejes decir que tu eres mi mujer, que me dejes tocarte y demostrarte que las leyes de la física se pueden romper.

– Pues si escogiste un momento inapropiado, pero me parece que si quiero la comprobación de tu teoría – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa en rostro que fue interrumpida por Booth que le dio un corto beso.

– Y sobre el bebe Huesos, digamos que estamos a mano, tu tendrás a este bebe y yo por mi parte tengo a Parker.

– ¿Estás diciendo que yo seré la madre de Parker?

– Sí – contesto muy seguro el agente.

– Al parecer tienes todo arreglado… – dijo antes de una nueva contracción.

– Bien chicos, que bueno que la familia este completa, ahora concéntrense en el pequeño que viene – pidió el Dr., que hasta ahora había sido uno de los espectadores de tan rara declaración.

Una hora, 15 minutos después se escucharon los llantos de una preciosa niña que había dejado a un Booth anonadado y a una Brennan agotada pero feliz por su bebe.

_Y bien le gusto, al acabar esta historia eh pensado en hacer un epilogo que piensan les interesa, díganme y yo hago lo que pida el publico jejejejejej._

_No se olviden de visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight_

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


End file.
